Payloads, including a wide range of objects, such as imaging devices, various sensors, mechanical components for performing different tasks, or cargo, may be easily subject to shaking or jitter, especially when they are held in a person's hand(s). For example, when the payload is an imaging device, such as a camera, it is likely to shoot photographs or video with noticeable shaking if no stabilizing measure is being applied. This may be adverse to high quality shooting and good user experience. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide efficient stabilizing method, devices and system for stabilizing the payloads.